Uta no Prince sama Love stage maji 1000 season 2
by AnimePleasegood
Summary: One day, Haruka went to the biggest Agency of Shining Saotome .He have told her to do a practice with the Senpai Group called AllStar ,so that she gets experiences, before going with Starish . And now she is in her ways to meet up theses new guys in Room 36-A.
1. The meeting

**Profile for my Characters:**

**Starish:**

_**Nanami Haruka- 17 years old **_  
_**Ichinose Tokiya/Hayato (before) -18 years old **_  
_**Ittoki Otoya- 17 years old **_  
_**Shinoyomiya Natsuki/Satsuki(Devil Side)- 19 years old **_  
_**Kurusu Sho -17 years old **_  
_**Jinguji Ren -19 years old **_  
_**Hijirikawa Masato- 18 years old**_

**Sorry guys they aren't going to have Cecil in my Fanfic, I personally don't like this character …For me he sound like a stalker from the ancient century .And looks like Aladin, born in October … Well that not surprising I mean that why he disguise himself as Aladdin! (Sorry for Cecil Fans for badmouthing about him)**

**Senpai Group (All Star)**

_**Kotobuki Renji -25 years old **_  
_**Kurosaki Ranmaru -22 years old **_  
_**Mikaze Ai -15 years old **_  
_**Camus -20 years old**_

**I know what you guys are thinking. It's kind of awkward, I mean who could thought that Renji is the most elder one ,Ai being 15 years old, and Camus especially being 20 years old, he seems so mature that could be like 28 years old ! Ranmaru is okay but I thought he could be around 25 years old because of his style.**

**_**  
**Introduction:**

**POV Normal:**  
**One day, Haruka went to the biggest Agency of Shining Saotome .He have told her to do a practice with the Senpai Group called AllStar ,so that she gets experiences, before going with Starish . And now she is in her ways to meet up**  
**theses new guys in Room 36-A.**

**POV Senpai's:**

**Ai: Yean, you can enter! Aren't you the genius girl that school is talking about?**

**Haruka : What genius, where did you hear this from ? 0/0**

**Ai: School rumors! T_T**

**Renji: How cute, she have blush after you have praising her!**  
** ^_^**

**Ai: I wouldn't call this, praising someone.T.T'**

**Ranmaru: Renji can you keep quiet! (Actually he was sleeping at the couch)Who's that girl? 0^0**

**Haruka (in her mind): Scary! He has two different eye colors,**  
**I never saw this in my entire life.**  
**Camus: She the new girl that Shining Saotome-san told us and **  
**will become her new apprentice as our own compositor for a short while and he told us to keep an eye on her . At least, remember what you elders say to you!**

**Ranmaru: Yean! (X2) zzzz…zzzz...zzzz**

**Camus (in his mind): Somehow, he really did piss me off! (Angry)**

**Haruka: You guys, can we introduce herself, now!**

**Renji: We already know you from Saotome-san. Your name is Nanami Haruka, is it? I'm Kotobuki Renji, but you can call me by my first name.**

**Haruka (in her ways): That really didn't surprising me,**  
**especially this headmaster. =_='**

**Ai= I'm Mikaze Ai! That guys who's sleeping at the couch is **  
**Kurosaki Ranmaru.**

**Ranmaru: You know I can hear you, you brat!**

**Camus: Nice to meet you Nanami-san I'm Camus and I'm a**  
**foreign.**

**Haruka : It's a pleasure to meet you! (Smile of an angel)**

**Renji (in his mind): I see, she can smile honestly.**

**Ai: What your favorite's hobbies?**

**Haruka: I love playing the piano, well that how I compose melody.**

**Renji:You know that Ai-san is more younger then you then **  
**2 years old.**

**Haruka: *_* Really, I didn't know! You were already a senior in your 15years old, I'm very impressive.**

**Ai: Thanks you! T/T**  
**In his mind: You aren't going away from this Renji!**

**Note: I have read some information's that Renji is someone who loves teasing people. And Ai is so strict.**

**Renji: Haruka-Chan do you have someone special you like?**

**Haruka: Well, I love Starish! Those guys have learned many things in my life. Well I dream to write songs for Starish,**  
**that was my goal.**

**Ai: He meant, if you are going out with someone?**

**Haruka: What? 0/0**

**Ranmaru: Really but you look so cute, that you could found a boyfriend, so easily.**

**Haruka: /0^0/ (couldn't said a word)**

**Ai: Sense when did you wake Ranmaru-san! **  
**Ranmaru: That all time, idiot!**

**Camus: Very mature guys. (x2) T_T**  
**Will you guys stop torturing Miss Nanami?**

**Ranmaru: Gosh, that was funny!**

**Ai: I didn't get why you were laughing about. T_T**

**Ranmaru: About how she gets embarrassed this young lady!**

**Renji (In his mind): I thought he was going to say because of me. Thanks god!**

**Haruka take courage, and shouting to the guys …**

**Haruka: Listen everyone, we have to know each other **  
**so well, so that I compose melody for you guys! **  
**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout.**

**Renji: You know, you got a pretty darn good idea.**

**Haruka: Thanks, Renji-san! I know let go somewhere.**

**Ranmaru: Are you trying to invite us in a date?**

**Haruka: Not really! 0/0 Somewhere to get funs with you **  
**guys.**

**Ai: I like it! What about, going to the beach.**

**Renji: Please Camus, will you let us and keep it a secret from the headmaster.**

**Camus: I don't mind but we have to disguise yourself, or else we will be surrounding by fans.**

**Haruka: I don't think it's a good idea. Somewhere alone with you guys!**

**Ai (in his mind): Her meaning by alone with your guys, make **  
**me think crooked by a weirdly ways. =_='**

**Renji: Why don't we go to Saotome-san private beach?**

**Haruka: Wow, really!**  
**In her mind: He haves practically everything this headmaster.**

**Camus: I don't think so. Wouldn't he be mad! **

**Renji: Well if we explain to him Haruka-Chan idea, he did agree with us, isn't that right Haruka-Chan.**

**Haruka: Yean! (Cute smile)**

**Meanwhile with Starish, they were in an other room.**

**POV Starish**

**Tokiya: That's sad! I wanted to make a new song with Nanami-san, right away with her.**

**Ittoki: Guys did you hear about the news, theses guys that Haruka is accompanying, are going to the headmaster private beach.**

**Masato: I got a bad feeling that theses men will do something**  
**terrible to Nanami-san.**

**Ren: That little lamp made me jealous, going to the beach,**  
**you said. T^T**

**Sho: Guys, we have to spy on them!**

**Natsuki: That the spirit, Sho-Chan!**

**Sho: Sho-Chan! 0_0 N-A-T-S-U-K-I, how many time do I have to tell you, call me Sho-kun!(Furious)**

**Ittoki: Guys, we don't have time to fight, what we will do ?**

**Ren: I got an idea! Some of us pretend to have an ice cream shop, to be savior and play near them as close we can that little lamp wouldn't be able to recognize us by disguise.**

**Masato: Brilliant, how will be able to disguise in we will be at the beach, I mean we will wear swimsuit...T.T**

**Ren: You will see!**

**Otoya : Tokiya, what's going on? 0_0**

**Tokiya: I will not allow these guys flirting with Nanami-san.**  
**(In rage and flame)**

**Everyone: Wow that really pissed him off! 0_0'**

* * *

**To be continuing…**

**What will happen at the beach?**  
**Will Haruka be able to recognize Starish?**  
**You will see ,for the next chapter !**

**I hope you like this Fanfic, please comment me for my faults and tell me what will you like me to add in my Fanfic !**


	2. The beach

**Meanwhile Haruka and All-Star were going out in a chamber** **where designers choice your cloths and dress up as pretty as you want. There were many kinds of cloths for men's and women's. They did have everything fashion in this room! Even the shoes, hats, accessories that matched those cloths you were wearing! There very also chairs and mirrors, where your hairdresser could put your makeup and doing your hair!** **The guys were already finish but still Haruka didn't choice one swimsuit because they were all two pieces and very revealing!**

_**Description:**_

_**Renji = He was wearing a brown and white gym short swimsuit with a white lace and a soft white vest with a hat and a zipper. He loves to walk barefoot.**_

_**Ai= He was wearing a point zero shorts (Blue Light and white) with a blue rectangle jewels necklace and a white thongs sandals.**_

_**Ranmaru = He first remove his magenta lense and did have two pretty silver eye! And he was wearing a grey nike volley' athletic short with a white lace and navy blue crocs prepair clog sandals.**_

_**Camus = He was wearing a fashion board white short swimsuit (they were the letter C colored by blue light with yellow stars in his short) with grey lace. Oslo a baby blue vest with pouch and zipper and white thongs sandals. (Like Ai-kun)**_

**POV Senpai's:**

**Ai: Are you finished, Haruka!**

**Haruka: No, wait a bit!**  
**In her mind: Why do they have just bikinis and not a one piece. Theses are very revealing!**

**Ranmaru: Why do girl have to be so slow?**

**Camus: Girl likes to dress well, did you knew that! So, that they show off the dudes … (smiling)**

**Ranmaru: You know, I'm just creep out that you are the one saying that! 0_0**

**Renji: I knew, what don't we choice her swimsuit! Like this,**  
**we will be faster!**

**Ai: 0/0 What? I don't think she will like it. That's perverted, Renji-san!**

**Renji: What are you blushing about? Thinking about naughty naughty thing … (while smirk putting his hand on his chin)**

**Ai: No, what makes you think that way? 0/0 Gosh! **  
**(Putting one hand on his forehead)**

**Haruka did finally choice what she wanted and then went outside the changing room. She was wearing a fashion board orange with dark yellow line bikini where she could do a bow tie from the behind. Also a yellow vest with zipper and these cute white sandals from Onex(Real company)**

**Haruka (in her mind): I guess I didn't have a choice! They did have just bikinis...T_T**

**Renji: There she is!**

**Haruka: Renji-san why is Ai-kun blushing about?**

**Renji: It's just that he imagines you in a naughty naughty ways.**  
**(Whistleling)**

**Ai: What? 0/0 That not true Haruka! (Fixing her)**  
**In her mind: She looks so innocent and cute, what am I saying, come back to Renji.**

**Ranmaru: She's one cutie, I can tell!**

**Renji: Nice swimsuit, Haruka-Chan!**

**Camus: Yean, very cute and innocent!**

**Haruka couldn't take anymore the compliments, which the guys said to her, so she fainted being all red as a tomato!Ai did catch her before falling down at the wall at her back!**

**Ai: God! What are we going to do?**

**Renji: Straight ahead to the beach!**

**Ai: Who is going to take Haruka on his back?**

**Ranmaru: Okay, me! Since you a still a brat and didn't get your muscles like your Senpai, I will handle it.**

**Ai: (fixing at Ranmaru, furiously) Fine …T_T**

**Ranmaru (in his mind): Whoa, never knew that girl where very (x2) soft! I hope she wakes up!**

**They were in their route at the beach and meanwhile with Starish.**

_**Description:**_

_**Sho, Natsuki & Ittoki – They were the ice-cream salesman's.**_  
_**They wearing t-short, pant and a cap white with thongs sandals. To disguise all of them put black glass with a fake mustaches. Natsuki was already wearing glasses so, that why Sho was careful when he changed his glasses! **_

_**Tokiya-The Savior of the beach (pretty hilarious) **_  
_**He was wearing navy blue athletic short with black glasses and black crocs prepair clog sandals .Oslo he was wearing a blue navy necklace that made him very attractive.**_

_**Masato & Ren – Disguise themselves with just glasses and worse Ren was holding a red rose in his they were wearing athletic short and thongs sandals.**_

**POV Starish:**

**Sho: Seems like we have arrived before them! **

**Ren: Hahahaha! With this mustache, you put on! Not just you,Otoya and Natsuki look like a father! **

**Natsuki: Really! That cools! (Happy Face) **

**Sho: Ha… ha …ha…, very funny! You look like some old pedophile Ren, with this rose in your mouth! That totally not a disguise!**

**Ren: What's you said Ochibi-chan? T_T**

**Sho: Nothing! (Whistleling) _**

**Masato: That really ridiculous! By the ways, Ren that isn't a disguise I mean we will be already busted before even fooling them! Put that down this darn rose! **

**Ren: Pretty Jealous! **

**Masato: What jealous, she will recognize that filthy guys that easily! **

**Ren: Don't worry, it's in my mouth, never did this before!**

**Masato: 0_0 I'm out of here!**

**Ren: You will see, man! **

**Tokiya: Anyways, where is Nanami-san?**  
**(Me: Relax man you will see your Haruka later. Seriously calm down your hormones, man!) **

**Ittoki: There they are! Go everyone on their place! **  
**Ganbatte Min Na! (Good luck everyone) **

**Ren: Hey Masato, I see someone who holding Haruka in their back .He seems such a gangster! (Ren thinks that Ranmaru look a gangster) **

**Masato: That unforgivable, I will beat him up!**

**Ren: Wait, Stop if you want to continue playing disguise, we have to give quiet for now! **

**Masato: How can I keep quiet? Don't you see they are harassing her! **

**Ren: I don't think so! **

**Meanwhile with Haruka and Allstar**

**POV Senpai's: **  
**Haruka: Ranmaru-san you can put me down now, I'm fine now! **  
**Thanks for everything! **

**Ranmaru: If you aren't felling well I can still hold you, if you want! **

**Camus: You already got enough with her. You know what I mean Mrs. Pervert One.**

**Ranmaru: What! ? 0/0 **

**Note: Camus was meaning that Ranmaru could feel her breast. **

**So then Tokiya couldn't take it anymore, and walk up straight ahead to see them! **

**POV Normal: **  
**Haruka: 0/0 Somehow I know who's this guys? **  
**In her mind: He looks like Ichinose-san! **

**Ai: Who are you?**

**Camus: Isn't weird to found people in a private beach.**  
**Or probably you're a someone who's working here or an idol like us.**

**Tokiya ignore them and was fixing at Haruka! (He was probably fascining her in a pervy ways –Lol) **

**Tokiya: Nanami are you alright ! 0/0(Put a hand in his mouth) In his mind: She so darn cute and think I will get nosebleed.**

**Then Ichinose-san fainted because he couldn't stop staring at Haruka cute face blushing all over him! She was trying to hide her embarrassing face because Tokiya was really attractive the ways he was wearing …When Tokiya fainted his glass's flow away and Haruka could recognize Ichinose Tokiya.**

**Haruka: Are you alright? (Worried face and in top of him)**

**Ichinose (In his mind): It's my happiest day ever, seeing you in bikini! T/T (LMAO) **

**Ichinose-san (Imagination)**  
**I'm so glad you are alright! (Haruka in top of him while she was crying –By the ways, she looked also cute while crying) **

**Note: In my opinion, I think that Ichinose was always making Haruka crying to see her crying because he thinks she looked cute! **

**Ai: How long are you two going to stay like this?**

**Renji: Jealous much Ai-kun!**

**Ai: What? 0/0**

**Ranmaru: Haruka you should have told us, you have a boyfriend, come on that guys will misunderstand us! **

**Haruka: 0/0, I-Ichinose-san being my B...B...Boyfriend! You got it all wrong, he's just one of my …**

**Ai: Lover …T_T**

**Tokiya: (back to earth) what? Nanami-san who are theses guys? And why are you in top of me? T/T**

**Haruka: I...I...**

**Renji: Love you!**

**Haruka: What! (0/0 –Confuse)**

**Everyone: What!**

**Ranmaru: You can be serious, she just meet up this guys!**  
**You must have read many shoujo! (Lol, who knew that Renji read mangas?) **

**Camus: Isn't Ichinose Tokiya, from Starish! **

**Haruka: Yean, it's is. And soon I will be their compositor! **

**Ai: Those two have been so close to each other that Haruka is still in top of him.**

**Renji: Why can you calm down Ai, stop being jealous! Just let those two falls in love naturedly!**

**Haruka: Stop it! 0/0 **

**Then Haruka stand up and give a hand for Tokiya to staid up! **

**Tokiya: Why are you dress like this?**

**Haruka: well you see … (Crossing her arm in her back and putting her face down turning to left and right) I did tell them to have fun, so then when we knew each other and more I will compose melody for them! So we end up at the beach, as you see! **

**Tokiya: I see … (fake smile)**  
**In his mind: Those flirty bastard (Means AllStar) have force her to dress like this! She looks so innocent and darn cute! Great job, bakas hentai's (Mean AllStar)!**

**Haruka: Why are you there? Are you supposing to practice with the others? (Innocent face)**

**Meanwhile with Ren and Masato **

**POV Starish **  
**Ren: That idiot, he got busted the first! I hope he don't tell them that we are here!**

**Masato: Calm down, we will found a solution, while we act cool! **

**Ren: Let go see them! **

**Masato: Wait! But are you the one who told me to calm down … (Ren run over holding Masato hand in a super fast ways like Sonic) **

**Haruka: Isn't this Jinguji-san (Lol she recognize him)**

**Ren: Pretty lady, want to go with us! **

**Masato (in his mind): WHAT THE HELL, man? **

**Haruka: Isn't that you, Jinguji-san?**

**Ren: 0_o"**

**Masato: (laugh so much that his stomach hurt a lot) she have found out, who you really are in seconds! **

**Ren: SHUT UP (all embarrassed)**

**Haruka: Who is he? A friend?**

**Masato: That hilarious! Found you, but not me! (Continuing laughing) **

**Ren: It's Masato, little lamp! **

**Haruka: Really but I know that Hijirikawa-san wouldn't laugh like this? **

**Ren: T_T Anyways, you look very attractive like this and very cute! Did you saw Ichi passing by?**

**Haruka: Thanks you! 0/0 Yean he's right there …**

**Ichinose san was having a match with theses Senpai by fixing each others! For a second, Haruka thought that Ichinose-san and AllStar were fighting with lazer in their eye. **

**Masato: Is that you Nanami-san! (Fixing Haruka) 0/0**

**Haruka: Yean? OMG, you got nosebleed! Here take a handkerchief! **

**Ren: That little perv! (Whisper) **

**Then Haruka put her hand in Masato forehead. **

**Haruka: You are burning! We have to put you in a nursing room! I knew, sleep over there and I will buy you some ice-cream! **

**Then Haruka remove her vest as a pillow down in the sand for Masato! He was sleeping in the sand with her vest.**

**Masato (in his mind): Now she more reveal like this! She has a adorable body! 0/0**

**Ren (his mind): Men, that's one girl I did like to go out with! 0/0**

**Haruka: What your favorite ice-cream flavor, both of you?**

**Ren: I want you! (Probably, he was in a other world) Huh...My bad! Chocolate is fine with me…**

**Masato couldn't said a word because how Haruka looked! **

**Ren: Masato like vanilla flavor! **  
**In his mind: That pervert fainted and got a nosebleed over her! Man, I never know he was a man like that. **

**Haruka: I will buy those ice-cream, Jinguji-san can you watch Hijirikawa-san this while?**

**Ren: Yean, for sure honey. My bad…he seems like I sleep **  
**late, that why i'm saying nonsense word to others! (Hardly laugh and putting his hand up to his hair)**

**Haruka: Okay! T/T**  
**In her mind: Is he really okay?**

**Meanwhile with Natsuki, Sho and Ittoki (remember their were pretend to have this ice-cream shop)**

**Sho: Someone is coming! Act like normally everyone! **  
**0/0 What am I seeing now?**

**Ittoki: What is it?**

**Natsuki: How cute, what are you blushing over?**

**Sho: Just turn around and prepare your customer order, as we planned. (Lol he wants to keep Haruka to himself) **

**Sho: M...M…May I knew what your order is?**

**Ittoki: Why is he stressing himself for? (Whisper to Natsuki)**

**Natsuki: Probably he saw a cutie out there or your customer is a cutie one! (Whisper back to Ittoki)^-^**

**Haruka (in her mind): I don't know, why? But this man looks like Sho-kun!**

**Sho (in his mind): Why is she dress like this? Did theses three other pervert saw this? (Three Other =Ren, Masato and Tokiya, and this= Haruka) 0/0**

**Haruka: I want a vanilla, strawberry and a chocolate ice-cream in a small cone separately, please!**

**Sho: Is this all for you? **

**Haruka: It's for my friends, also! (Cute laugh) **

**Sho (in his mind): So cute! I admit, man!**

**Haruka: Are you alright sir? You got nosebleed! **

**Note: Man, why is Haruka like this, I mean 2 men's gets nosebleed at this same day, weren't this be weird for someone. =_=' **

**Sho: Shout! I'm alright, don't worry! **  
**I did be busted... (Whisper to himself)**

**Then Sho write her order, and give it to Ittoki but then he turned he scream saying.**

**Ittoki: But, but it's you, Nanami? 0/0**

**Haruka: How did you know me? Hey…wait, a minute isn't that Ittoki-kun?**

**Ittoki: Shout! Yean it's me? (Couldn't lie to her)**

**Haruka : Aren't suppose to be with the others ?I saw Ichinose-san, Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san at the beach, so it's mean if you are there then Sho-kun and Shinoyomiya-san must be there too. **

**Sho: We are busted! Gosh, thanks Otoya! **

**Ittoki: I didn't do it in purpose, I mean Nanami was kind of attractive! 0/0**

**Haruka: You too! All guys are saying this to me!/**

**Natsuki: OMG I have to take pictures of you, Haru-chan! **  
**What you are wearing, is adorable! **

**Haruka: What? 0/0**

**By accident, when Sho push Natsuki! His glasses flow away!**

**Sho: Why did I have done? I'm died for sure! **

**Then Natsuki turn on to Satsuki, his devil side! **

**Satsuki: Where are you Sho, you aren't going away from this brat! **

**Sho have already left because he was scared of what Satsuki will have done to him. He runs off joining Tokiya, instead! **  
**But then Satsuki turns and saw Haruka!**

**Satsuki: You are the one who surprise me the last time!**  
**What are you doing here, this time? (Look down and saw what she was wearing)**

**Haruka: H-hello Satsuki-kun!(so scared)**

**Satsuki: Not only that, but you are such a cutie wearing that! (Smirks)**

**Note: If Sho was there, he did fall down saying WHAT THE HELL DID I HEAR, THE DEVIL MAN SAYING THAT TO HARUKA! And being shock with those eye 0_0**

**Ittoki: Shinoyomiya-san, you are acting so weirdly! It's like the same guys that I saw at the TV, last time! 0_0 You totally change! **

**Haruka (in her mind): Oh no, I have to do something before he goes doing something bad to Ittoki-kun! **

**Haruka: Satsuki-kun close you eye I have got something to you, that why I came here!**

**Satsuki: Reallyy?**

**But after he listens what she said, because she was totally cute! (LMAO Starish are so funny)Haruka picks up the glasses and reputed in Satsuki eye.**

**Natsuki: Haru-chan, what was I doing now?**

**Haruka: Nothing, just taking pictures! (Smile nervously) **

**Ittoki: What the heck was that? He was like totally badass guys and now he return to himself! **

**Then Haruka put her hand in Ittoki mouth to shut it.**

**Haruka: I will explain later … (whisper to him)**

**Ittoki: Okay! 0/0**  
**In his mind: I never saw her acting cool like this, and still she's adorable! **

**Natsuki: I'm lost, what are you talking about, you two?Where's Sho-chan?**

**Haruka: I think he runs off, somewhere!**

**Natsuki: Why?**

**Haruka: I knew, let's go join everyone! **

**Then Haruka, Natsuki and Ittoki were straight ahead to join the others. Haruka was still worried for Masato, she ask him if he was feeling alright, but then Masato told her that he was fine. And then they finally join everyone at the same place with Tokiya, Sho and AllStar. After everyone meet up, Haruka could feel rivals staring at each other and flames rising into their eye.(It's like a competition) **

**Masato & Ren VS Ranmaru & Camus**  
**Natsuki & Sho Vs Ai**  
**Tokiya & Ittoki VS Renji **

**Instead of having fun, they wanted to fight each other! **

**Ai: Isn't this the Starish Group, we saw three days ago at night? **

**Renji: Seems like they aren't friendly because we have stolen their princess for some courses!**

**Camus: Are you guys supposed to be in trainer room?**

**Ranmaru: Yean, that right why did you come here?**  
**( Me: Seriously that respond sound like my little sister will say to me ,is kind of girly, man ! -LMAO)**

**They didn't know why to said Starish, so Haruka invited something to them, so that she helps Starish!**

**Haruka: Let's have fun together! Even thought Starish arrived in a weirdly ways, but we can still have fun with them! So why don't we play volleyball! **

**Everyone: Okay, with all pleasure! *-***

* * *

**To be Continuing ..,**

**What will happen to the next chapter? **  
**Who will win in this game?**  
**Will Starish and AllStar become friendlier? **  
**You will see for the next chapter!**


	3. The volleyball match

**All Star have ask Haruka if she could be in their team since Starish was like 6, and them 4. They think that if she joins the group, they will win for sure by using her as a secret weapon. Haruka accept it and Masato said that he wanted to be the judge of the game.****Instead of playing with 6 people, they will play****5 VS 5 .**

**Ittoki: Who will begin?**

**Ai: Let do Rock-Paper-Scissor**

**Ranmaru: That childless! T_T**

**Ai: Well do you have a better idea?**

**Ranmaru: Whatever …**

**Then Sho and Ai played Rock-Paper-Scissor**

**Sho got Paper VS Ai got Scissor**

**Then Ai won! ^_^**

**Then every team takes place to talk about their plan before the game!**

**Renji: Look Haruka we want you to be at the middle of the game. Try to look serious !**

**Haruka: No problem,** **Rīdā! (Leader)**

**Camus: Okay then I will do the service!**

**Meanwhile with Starish**

**Tokiya: Theses bastards is trying to use Nanami-san,**

**so that we be poorly focus.**

**Ren: Don't worry! Their plan wouldn't work on me!**

**Sho: Then why did Masato did run over?**

**Ren: Well because he knows that he will be distracting by her!**

**Ittoki: Guys, we just have to play normally!**

**Sho: We will try to not see her and to be focus with theses bastards!**

**Natsuki: I will do the service, later!**

**Ai: Are you ready you guys? Its have been a hour we are waiting for you guys! T_T**

**Sho: Hell yeans! Show us what you got! (excited)**

**Then Camus begin's throwing the ball and Starish is trying catch the ball ! Ren have re-throwing the other side!**

**Ranmaru: Haruka try to catch it !**

**Then she was trying to jump high so that she catch's**

**the ball, but failed . Ranmaru who was behind her, re-throwing to the other side!**

**Sho: What the hell, man? Tokiya, you are bleeding!**

**Tokiya: I'm okay, man! (In reality, he did find it very cute to see Haruka trying her best that he got a nosebleed)**

**Ren (in his mind): That Ichi will do us trouble, if he isn't focus! Man, I never know that he was such a pervert guy!**

**Ren: What the fuck? T_T'**

**Ittoki and Sho were like stand up like a wall and staring at Haruka while blushing!**

**Ren: God, nobody is focus but just Natsuki and I.**

**In mind: Otoya, that what you call play normally!**

**Natsuki have re-throw the ball in such strength!**

**Ren: Good job, Natsuki!**

**Natsuki: You welcome! ^-^**

**Then Natsuki ball was so amazing that he got a point and All Star were like standing like this 0_0' and Haruka will still trying to caught the ball ,but she couldn't. This ball have come very(x2) fast!**

**Ranmaru: Holy Shit! 0_0**

**Camus: Oh god ! 0_0**

**Ai: I'm scared ! 0_0**

**Renji: Holy Crap ! 0_0**

**Haruka got already in habit, so she was okay with it!**

**Then it's was Starish turn to the service. While, Natsuki was doing the service, his glasses fall down because he was trying to ball very (x2) strong that the ball was far in the sky.**

**Satsuki: Don't you, want to give up? (Glare at the Senpai's)**

**Then he was staring at Haruka for seconds. The Senpai's were all scared of him because they could fell a dark aura.**

**Satsuki: Why don't we do deal? If I won, I will get this girl! Or if you won, I will do whatever you ask!**

**All Star: What!? Hell no!**

**Ai: She is supposing to train with us and then Starish!**

**Satsuki: Brat, do I look like I care?**

**Renji: I don't mind at all.**

**(Actually he loves challenges and it get him excite that he becomes so energy in a inhuman ways)**

**Then Sho gets Natsuki glasses and re-putted on him!**

**All-Star were kind of shock how Natsuki re-calm to his old self, they knew at this moment that this guys have two different personality that is living in his soul! Ai and Camus find it creepy .Ranmaru and Renji finds it kind of interesting!**

**Renji: So you are giving up, Shinoyomiya-san!**

**Natsuki: what is he talking about ,Sho-chan! 0_0'**

**Sho: Nothing ,just be focus in the game !**

**Ren: You guys are just not focusing at the game why don't we just give up this time, it's not like the end of the world!**

**Tokiya: Not in a million time !**

**Ren: Ah really, someone who get nosebleed over a girl jumping at the ground for catching a ball.**

**Tokiya: Shut up! She's not some girl at the street! 0/0 Embarrassed**

**In his mind: Darn, my hormones!**

**Ren: So you admit that you love her, well body she not going to end up easily with you! Sense they are other prince who likes her!**

**Tokiya: What!? You also like her!**

**In mind: Darn, an other rival!**

**Ren: Well isn't obvious that everyone at this beach loves her and not just likes her!**

**Tokiya: What!? Too many rivals... (He confused and putting his hand in his hair while turn around)**

**Ranmaru: So you guys give up! Then you guys have to do whatever we want for just these days.**

**Starish : Okay … T_T**

**Renji : We will give you choice for each of you .**

**1-Let's us kick your ass while filming this.(Renji Idea)**

**2- Let us kiss Haruka in her cheek for victory!****(Camus Idea)**

**3- Be our slave for an all days! (Ranmaru Idea)**

**4- Do us something crazy while we are filming you!****(Renji Idea)**

**5-Buy whatever we want****(Ai suggestion- the younger one -LMAO)**

**6-Give up in Haruka already! (Ai idea)**

**Haruka: I didn't get the last one and the second one.**

**Ranmaru: Take it easy ,it's a man job!**

**Tokiya: Why you bastard! (Whisper)**

**Ittoki: What about Masa?**

**Masato: I was out of the game, I will not do those**

**idiotic rules .**

**Ren: Trying to run! (Smirking)**

**Masato: Okay, fine!**

**Ren: Since everyone is so scared like chicken ,I will go make the first move ! Listen I will choice 4th one.**

**(Do us something crazy while we are filming you)**

**Masato: Is he really going to humiliate himself.**

**Ai: Fine, I will be the one filming you, tell me when you will be ready!**

**Ren: I'm ready now!**

**Then his team and Senpai Group were all curious of what will Ren do. Then Ren put his finger on his mouth**

**and throw kiss in front of AllStar …**

**Camus: Gay! (XD LMAO)**

**Ranmaru: That awkward, man! 0_0'**

**Renji: (Laughing)**

**Ai: That girly!**

**The other guys were laughing as their stomach hurt a lot !**

**Ittoki: Okey, then I will be second! And I choice the 1st one! 1-Let's us kick your ass while filming this.**

**(Let's us kick your ass while filming this)**

**Ranmaru: Dude, are you sure? It's going to humiliated you for live!**

**Ai: I will be the one filming him!**

**Renji: I'm gonna kick him! (Lol, its so funny how he is so into to it!)**

**Haruka: No, I don't want you guys to be mean to Ittoki-kun! I will take his place!**

**Ittoki: Haruka! (He's blushing and find cute how she is trying to defend him)**

**Camus: Renji, you aren't going to kick her ass, I mean she's a lady after all.**

**Renji: Fine! ;( -Very Sad-**

**Ai: Let's just pass his turn!**

**Ranmaru: You are so darn lucky, kid!**

**Ittoki: Thank you very much Haruka! (While holding her hand)**

**Sho: Otoya, are you finished holding her hands like this! (Mad)**

**Ittoki: S- Sorry Haruka! 0/0**

**Haruka: It's okay! 0/0**

**Natsuki: I will be the 3rd one! I will choice the 4th one like Jinguji-san! ( Do us something crazy while we are filming you)**

**Sho (in his mind): That's great, he's always act sometimes like a creep! Theses guys will find many funny things in him.**

**Natsuki: I'm ready!**

**Ranmaru: I will be the one filming this time!**

**Natsuki: In reality (he looked serious) I'm a Big fan Of PIYO-Chan! (And he holds a doll and a cap of PIYO that is coming from nowhere – LMAO)**

**Ai: Somehow I fell like he is some kind of Pedophile…**

**Camus: That totally gay, dude while holding this doll!**

**Sho: And there he goes again! T_T'**

**The others were just laughing so much…**

**Tokiya: I will be next…and I will choice 2nd one!**

**(Let us kiss Haruka in her cheek for victory)**

**In his mind: I'm going to show them how I'm cold and that jealousy wouldn't work on me!**

**My own version: It's like Tokiya was saying sure I will show them how I'm emo!**

**Others guys from Starish: Tokiya you better change it before we kill ya! (Glaring with huge rage)**

**Tokiya: Don't worry a kiss on the cheek wouldn't affect her! (Easy-man)**

**Renji: Are you sure, you will regret after, if she comes in an other man arm then you … ;)**

**Ranmaru: Don't come at us later crying like a baby!**

**Tokiya: I said to it right now and fast before I change my mind!**

**Note; That ways he wants to finish the deal, show us how he's jealous in reality – Lol.**

**Haruka: Why is kissing me in the cheek will be such drama like this! /'**

**All-Star: Then who will kiss her?**

**Camus: Let me, I know how to do a French kiss!**

**Ranmaru: Dude, if you didn't get it, it's a kiss on the cheek and not at the lips … You douchebag! T_T'**

**Camus: What did you said Ranmaru? (Evil smile)**

**Ranmaru: Nothing... 0^0**

**Renji: What about Ai?**

**Ai: I'm too shy to do it! /**

**Renji: How cute Ai-kun! ;)**

**Ai: Shut up, Renji!/**

**Ren: You guys are to slow, why don't I just do it!**

**Ranmaru: Shut up, Ren! Fine, I will do it! (Mad)**

**Haruka: / (all stress up)**

**Then Ranmaru put his hand on her shoulder and try to kiss her on the cheek but failed because she was just so cute all embarrassed like this!**

**Ranmaru: I cannot do it! 0/0**

**Renji: Weird, I wouldn't think that you were a shy guy! Then I will take your place!**

**Then Renji hugs Haruka while kissing her on the cheek!**

**Haruka: Why did you do that? (crying)**

**Meanwhile with Tokiya who fainted because….**

**Tokiya (in his mind): That was the face I wanted to see. How cute! =/= Daydreaming**

**Note: He means the crying face! (Lol)**

**Masato: Ridiculous! But still I'm mad! Listen everyone I will be the next! And I will be chosen the 5th one.**

**(Buy whatever we want)**

**Ittoki & Sho: You rich people! T_T'**

**Ai: Look I'm going to ask you something! Do you have your credit card?**

**In his mind: Lucky them, I have to wait 3 years old after I get my own one!**

**Masato: Well of course, yean! Who do you think I am?**

**Ranmaru: You shouldn't have choice that! This dude loves shopping like a little girl! I swear to you.**

**Masato (in my mind): Why did I put myself in this circumstance? Let think about something …**

**Ai: Firstly I want to buy new puffy-pant, accessory,****Etc…**

**Sho: Puffy-pant, dude you have such girly style taste! You don't know the true models of these days!**

**Ai: Shut-up, I knew more then you!**

**Sho: Well-duh, I'm older then you!**

**Ai: How did you know?**

**Sho: Haruka told me!**

**Ai: T-T**

**In mind: Fuck!**

**Ren: It's like seeing two little girl fighting for their dolls! T_T'**

**Ranmaru: Agree with this one! (Begins to laugh)**

**Renji: Let's me guess Ai, you liked wearing puffy pant since you were wearing diapers when you were a baby! You got it from there, right! **

**Ai: 0/0, no that's not it! I just find it really comfortable to wear it and give a cool image to the others!**

**Masato (in his mind): I got it!**

**Masato: Listen, we couldn't shop now because your fans will be surrounded at the malls! Maybe next time then…**

**Ai: Why? **

**Renji: He right Ai-kun! Then his turns should be passing away! There no time for puffy-pant! :)**

**Ai (in his mind): Somehow feel so pissed off!**

**Sho: I'm the last one, then I chose the 3rd one.**

**(Be our slave for an all days)**

**Natsuki: Great! Why don't you wear a maid, Sho-chan! I bet it will be cute on you! (Maid costume pop up from Natsuki hands)**

**Sho: Hell No! It isn't you who decides don't forget it's them you decided! :(**

**Ai: Thanks for idea! (Smiling evilly)**

**Note: Just want to take revenge on Sho ~ Lol**

**Natsuki: Aww… come on don't be shy, Sho-chan! ^0^**

**Ranmaru: Eww, that's gross! 0_o**

**Camus: That sounds Gay! 0-o**

**Renji: Yean sound great, like this it's will be funnier!**

**Sho: Don't call me Sho-Chan! And I'm not going this wear this freaking maid costumes! :(**

**Reiji: But you have to do as we wish! Also for Mrs. Puffy-pants too! :)**

**Ai: That's right! What? Stop calling me Mrs. Puffy-pants! :( Furious**

**Haruka: Guys, that really mean! Don't force him to do something he hates that most! I got an idea why don't I take his place!**

**Ranmaru: That sound fair to me!**

**In his mind: It's enough how to show us, their gayness!**

**Ai: I'm okay with it, but I should be the one ordering Haruka!**

**Camus: We will see! **

**Sho: Are you sure Nanami! **

**In his mind: That be a great help, if she did! **

**Renji: So Guys, what will do us Haruka-Chan! **

**Ai: She will go in a date with one of us! **

**Starish: What !**

**Nanami: What !-**

**Tokiya : Did that bastard said a date with her!**

**In his mind: I'm fucking going to kill ya!**

**Then Ren shout Tokiya mouths by his hand , while saying …**

**Ren: Yean ,sure we don't really mind ! T_T**

**Ranmaru: You don't mind if we kiss her !**

**Sho : What did you said bastard ! **

**Ranmaru: Calm down ,you little midget ! **

**Sho : What ! (mad) **

**Haruka : a..a Ki-s-s! ( She fainted)**

**Then Ren explain to his team ,that he will not let their date on peace ,so that why he told them that they should pretend that they don't mind at all ! **

**Then everyone accepted this deal! (They were whispering with the rest to each other)**

**All-Star: Are you sure? (Smirking)**

**Ren: Yep! ^_^**

**Ranmaru: Ai, I'm fine with it! That you go in a date with Haruka tomorrow! I know that it what my idea but tomorrow I will be busy with something! **

**In his mind: I got a bad feeling that Ren is going to trouble to the one who will go in a date with Haruka tomorrow!**

**Renji: Then it's decided! Tomorrow Ai and Haruka will out in a date together! **

**Ai: Yay! (How cute)**

* * *

**To be continuing...**

**What will happen to Ai date?**

**What was Ren planning for tomorrow?**

**Is Tokiya going to support that Ai is going in a date with Haruka? I mean he have a big crush on her!**

**Will All-Star spy in Ai-Chan date?**

**You will see for the next chapter! ^-^ **


	4. Amusement Park

**I decided to write in a other style .Yesterday with my fanfic about " Haruka x Tokiya -A new life" was totally more easier for me to write this ways.**

**Don't worry I won't write annoying dialogues that will be fun like usually and more established. I hope that Haruka x Ai fans likes it because the all chapter will be of them, of course there will be scene with the Senpai and Starish. Found out by reading!**

* * *

**P.O.V Ai**

**I was in the**** dorm , preparing myself for my date. Then I decided to wear **** a black skinny jean with a white belt and a classic v-neck slim fit ********knit long-sleeved blue T-shirt with a baby blue necklace and skate shoe.I told her to meet up a park near a fountain . I hope she didn't get lost in her ways . When I came I saw Haruka dressed as pretty as she is . ****She was wearing a cute lotus sleeve chiffon dress black & green (skirt) and white sandals.**

**"Darn, she is adorable! I whisped to myself."**

**" Where will you like to go?"questioned the lady."**

**" I want to go an amusement park. I guess that will be fun ! I replied with shiny eye .****"**

**I never dated a girl before. I hope she doesn' t found out . Wait, why am I so stressed when I'm ****around her. Could this be the feeling of love?I saw her approaching her face near me.I think my heart have skipt a beat . **

**" Is everything fine Ai-kun?asked the orange haired young women. "**

** "**** Nothing !I murmured quickly."**

**Then we arrived in the amusement park. I told her that I will paying her ticket sense that will be more what will do a gentleman. That's what Camus taught me in his country . He loves taking about his country that he seems so proud of himself. Sometimes I just want to skip when he talks about it. She seems a bit embarassed and said to me that the elder should be paying and not the younger one. I didn't listen to her and payed two tickets at the casher. When we finally came to the amusement park , I saw many ballons and mascots around the places. I thought that was a bit childish that I wanted to go to the roller coaster. **

* * *

** P.O.V Haruka **

**I never have been in a amusement park in my enter life. I thinks thoses mascot are totally cute .Somes of them are from animes that I know in mangas. There were a Sailormoon ,Pokemon and YuGiOh mascot everywhere. It's the first time that I'm seeing this. I'm glad that Ai went me there. I hope that I don't distracted by staying in a cute place like this**

** " Ai-kun , you don't mind if we stay there? I asked shyly. "**

**" Why? respond the blue pale haired dude."**

**" Well it's my first time being in a place like this? Does this bother you. I asked in a embarrassed face."**

**I saw him blush a bit. I wondered why will he will be embarassed in a question like this. When I see him like this , I could just say that he was ****cute in a way. I hope that he agrees with me. I crossed my finger next to my back ,while closing my eye.**

**" It's not a bother at all. I mean you should have a reason to stay there or else you did ask me a place where couple goes, like the ferris wheel, he answered in a irrited ways."**

**"Are you sure? I mean...I wanted to stay there because when I was young I did have a poor health that I stay in the country . I never had a childhood like the others, I said in a sad ways."**

**"That why! Well I guess we could stay there for a while if you want. But you have to promise me that we will go next where I want, ordered the young man." **

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**P.O.V. Starish**

**Natsuki and Syo have spied in them . We heard that they where going in an amusement park. When Ren heard that ,he said this kids was totally in fire . And also that he's pretty smart for a first date with Haruka like this. Tokiya wanted to spy on them but Ren didn't let him sense he knew that he will harm someone. Tokiya didn't wanted to be a good for nothing. Ren ,did tell him that he was putting a camera in Natsuki's blouse that he could see what's happening from the camera video that he was putting in his ****T.V. **plasma 

** " I can't believe that brat is holding hand with her, screamed Syo."**

** " I think they made the most adorable couple I ever seen before ,chatted the taller man."**

** " Are you in there side ? Don't forget we came here just in case that this brat don't turn into a demon ,muglered the blondie haired dude"**

** " Why do you mean by demon? asserted Natsuki." **

** " You know ! When man turns horny with a women ! stammered the shorty dude."**

**"Then what will happen? he asked more curiosity while putting a hand in his chin."**

**"Why should I say theses stuffs to you ,mumbled Syo."**

**...**

**" What are they talking about? asked Masato while watching Ren's T.V. plasma in their dorm.**

**" Their nonsense gayness thing ,replied Ren all bored."**

**"Does they know we can heard what are they saying clearly ?asked the red haired dude."**

**"That why I wanted to spy on them, yelled Tokiya."**

**"You will have hurt someone by any chance, whispered Ren."**

**" What ? screamed the blue haired man."**

**" I think , I did be a great spyer then them,suggested Masato."**

**"Well hell yean! Sense it's your hobby to spy on people, chatted Ren in a mockly ways."**

**"You want to lead a battle,screamed Masato furiously."**

**" Man , that was a joke ! Shell out , dude! telled Ren."**

**"You guys better shout it before I hit you guys ,grumbled Tokiya."**

**" Man , you sure fired up so much! " reply quickly Ren with a smirk."**

* * *

**Near a rollar coaster**

**P.O.V. Ai **

**It's have been in a hour we are waiting for this rollar coaster called "Goliath" and this fucking line won't move. I hope Haruka stay still . I don't want her to be tired because of me. Then I hold her close to me while hugging her in her back . Indeed, she becomes all shy about it. I told her that she could rest in my chest behind her back suddenly bunch of girls where starring at us murmuring something ...**

** " Don't you think thoses two looks an adorable couple, said the women "**

** " Indeed there are , replied her husband"**

** " I hope if I can found a guys like him, he really a genlteman and cute, chatted a teenager."**

**I felt really inconfortable staying here with thoses people starring at us. Then there were a bunch of juvenile girl who were taking picture of us in their cellphone. I did felt miserable and run over holding Haruka hands. I asked myself why can people mind their own business . But I was glad none of my fans recognize me. I guess my others teamed are more popular then I . Renji is popular by being a mature guys. Camus being a snob and the gentleman attitude makes the fangirls scream at him. And Ranmaru with his crazy rock songs make people thing how manly he is. I guess my fans loves my angel voice and how I look cute . In reality , I don't like being called cute sense I'm a guys . I will never get a pride of being a man if it's continue like this. Then I asked Haruka if she wanted to eat ice-cream. **

** " Which favor do you like Haruka ? That will be my treat of course, said the blue pale haired dude."**

** " Strawberry favor , that will be fine with me,expressed Haruka with a smile."**

** " Then I will choice Vanilla , just wait there I will return with ice-cream, I said."**

* * *

**P.O.V. Haruka **

**I wonder why did we run over together. Ai-kun really wanted baldy to go in this rollar coaster . I should ask him if he wants to go this night again. I guess I have to make him glad that he cames there sense he was such a gentleman.**

**" There , you strawberry ice-cream, offered Ai."**

**" Thanks you very much! Will you like to the rollar coaster this night? I questioned him .**

**" You don't mind !They said it's more fun at night because they fired the fireworks at the same time. Then we could see more the fireworks while we are up the sky, explained the young man."**

**" That pretty extreme ! Well I guess it's sound cool to me, I replied."**

**Then suddenly a phone call rings. It's was Ai cellphone ringtones . He did put their news song called "Quartet Night" as his ringtones . He seems to appreciate his works with his team. That be easier for me to work with them. I saw his face become all embarassed as he yelled in his phone.**

* * *

**P.O.V. Ai**

**When I answed my phone , I really become shameless of who it's was. It's was Renji trying his best to tease me. I just wanted to shut the phone but he wanted to telling me something important. I decided to listen to his stupide request . **

**Note: Renji calls his fellow mentors "Ai-Ai"(Ai Mikaze), "Ran-Ran"( Ranmaru) and "Myu-chan"(Camus)**

**" How your date Ai-Ai ? respond Renji. "**

**" Very well, I yelled."**

**" Don't be like this. Ran-Ran was worried that Ren will do something to you , asserted the elder senpai"**

**" Really like what? Do you think I can defend myself, I exclaimed."**

**" Stop called me this ! shouted Ranmaru in the phone." **

**Then I saw Haruka laughing so much that her tears out of her eye. I become very embarrassed because of these stupides Senpai's . **

**" Listen clearly ,Mikaze. You should be more like a gentleman in your date and then you can turn aggressive if you want .Sense you have captived her very much ,she will listen to you sense you are the man, explained Camus so proudly."**

**" Don't listen to ****Myu-chan , that will be dangerous, said Renji."**

******" Kotobori-san , please don't nickname me ! That's impolite you know! murmured Camus. **

******" You guys if you don't stop all yelling at me at the same time , I will shut the phone .And I'm serious about it , I grumbled ."**

******" Listen ,we want you know that if you are in trouble . You just have to call us ! We will be there for you in any time ."**

******Then I heard a intercom in my phone. It's seems that we did have work and I did take a day off today. Somehow I feel like there are my bunch of brother who will protect whatever I go. That make me feel really happy that there are people who worried about me. **

****** " The Senpai are called out in the scene right always , said the lady in the intercom."**

****** " It's seems that you have to go now, さようなら(Sayōnara=Bye), sayed Ai gladly.  
**

****** " You are so mean Ai-Ai to us ! Well have fun to your date ! Don't forget to take picture and tell us the detail, said Renji"**

******Before even he finish his stupide respond I shuted the phone. I hope he don't annoying me again with an other phone call. Then I turned to Haruka and ask her where she wanted to go.**

****** " Well I want to go to the Bumper Cars, that's really fun ! I think it's over there according to the map, she saids"**

******" Alright then let's go!, I replied to her while holding her hand."**

******When we arrived the were just one sit left. The animator thought we were a couple and said we can go together in the same sit. I nodded and asked Haruka if she was alright with it. She really didn't care of what other will thinks that she just wanted to have fun. I did understand completly this feeling of joy. When we sit together , I felt that was really sicky. Haruka was sitting in front of me while I tried my best to put this stupide belt in the front. Most of the people where teens in her age and some aldutls in there too. We weren't the only one in this occasion. They were also other couple who were doing the same. I felt a bit relieve because we won't make attention to others, like again.**

* * *

****** Meanwhile **

******P.O.V Starish **

******We got bored by watching thoses two having funs together. At the end , we want to Ren's lamousine and went to the Amusement Park . It's was almost night . When Ren paid the tickets for the other , the casher lady tell him if he came just for the fireworks. Then Ren remembed that this season where they fired the fireworks . Then he said quickly to the other that Haruka maybe in the Ferris wheel having a kiss scene from over there while watching the fireworks up the sky. And then Tokiya runs as fast as he can tower the Ferris wheel route. **

******" I guess we have to separate to search for them , said Ittoki."**

******" No need for that we can contact Natsuki and Syo that we are there and ask them the ways in her cellphone, answered Masato."**

******" You should have told us this earlier , now this stupide Toki have run fast for nothing.I guess ,I will call him then , said Ren while turning his head to the left to the right. "**

****** ...**

******"Someone is calling me , it's Otoya. I wonder what he wants, said the blondie dude."**

******" Hello Syo! We are here now in the amusement park and we wanted to know where you guys are doing right now,explain the red haired one."**

******" We are in ****rollar coaster called "Goliath", replied the shorty dude." **

**********" Okey , then caught you later ! yelled Ittoki."**

**********" What does Ittoki-kun wanted Syo-chan?said the taller man."**

**********" He wanted to know our location sense they cames in the amusement for the hundred time, S-T-O-P CALLING ME SYO-CHAN !he roaded . "**

********** ...**

**********" For god sickness ! Do you even know how to use an Iphone , Jinguji ? asked furiously Masato."**

**********" I know ! Toki isn't aswering the phone that's why? Hey ,wait a minute . He finally answer his darn phone, yelled Ren ."**

**********" What ? I just found them in the rollar coaster called " Goliath " waiting at the line , yelled Tokiya.**

**********" Man, you know where to go. When it's come to Haruka ,murmured Ren .**

**********" Okey,then meet up there . I will be waiting for you ! I'm relieve now it's seems that she got a lot of fun over there,said the blue dark haired one."**

**********Then we meet up near the rollar coaster hiding herself in the shrubs. We could see that Haruka was almost there in the line and that will be their turn. It's was their turn. Haruka sit on the first sit and Ai next to her and then other couple was sitting beside Ai. Because of this couple we could see very well Haruka and Ai. Then we heard fireworks shutting soon enough. We decided to not miss this chance to see a beautifull show that everyone looked at the sky.**

* * *

**********P.O.V. Haruka **

**********" Are you ready , Haruka?,said Ai all excited."**

**********" I'm so scared I can believe that I accept to ride this turn, I said panicky."**

**********" It's aright , just hold my hand tight, shouted Ai."**

**********" Thanks ! I reply ."**

**********Then I begin to see the fireworks that was in top of the sky. It's was a really a wonderfull show. I could see Ai's beautiful blue eye shiny like the start. I'm glad I came with him . Then we want take a time until the first round went us down with a fatal speed. In her first road ,their were a camera shot . I hope I didn't make a weird face . As soon I screamed like any crazy fans , the others were doing the same including Ai. When ,we finally finished this turn , I was having a headache. We went out and then Ai putting his arm around my shoulder so that I stay still up. **

**" That's was fun , I told you, shooted Ai gladly."**

**" But we missed the fireworks a bit, I said."**

**" All that count , is that we had fun together, said the young man."**

**" Yean , thanks for today. Can we go home now ?said quickly."**

**" Don't you want to stay a bit while, said Ai."**

**Then we sit near a bench and rest a bit.**

* * *

**P.O.V** **Ai**

**I enjoyed my day very much with her. And I felt in love with her. I guess this is what they call loving someone. I wanted to give her a kiss until a stupide darn phone call rings .This time it's wasn't mine , it's was from Haruka . She answered the phone and seems a bit embarrassed . I wonder why but who ever is calling her this night have ruined my kiss. **

**" Hello who is it? answer Haruka .**

**" It's me , little lamp . How is your date , my lady? ,said Ren in the phone. "**

**" Fine , you know it's kind of impolite of you ,intefering in your date , questioned Haruka ."**

**" I just wanted make sure you were alright , honey , lisped Ren in a sad ways."**

**" Nanami-san are you alright. Did this dude did something inappropriate to you , shouted Tokiya in Ren phone."**

**" Nothing we had fun together , said Haruka with a fake smile."**

**" Really where are you now, asked Syo."**

**" I can hear fireworks from over your phone ,are you guys by any chance in the same amusement park , asked Haruka."**

**" No, we are in the malls,said Ren quickly."**

**" G-O-O-D BYE! yelled Haruka in a mad ways."**

**I didn't better to ask her who it's was but it's seems like I'm not the only one who get tease in the group . Seems like all bunch of friend have someone who loves teasing people . She seems irrited that I ask her if she wanted to go to home. We went to Saotome Academy and Haruka returned to the girl dorm . And I returned to the Agent to see how my partners where doing now. **

**" I'm back !I yelled .**

**" You back home , Ai-Ai, said Renji in a goolfy ways."**

**" How was your date ? asked Ranmaru."**

**" Show us the pictures, Mikaze ! said Camus all excited."**

**I got a bad feeling that if I didn't do what they wanted , they could have expose a secret to everyone. **

**" We had fun , that it , I said quickly trying to escape to them."**

**" You are not going aways Ai ,said Ranmaru putting a hand in my shoulder."**

**" What do you means, I asked ."**

**" You got a kiss from Haruka , nee (right) ? said Camus with a smirk."**

**" Not really it's was ruined ! I said."**

**" Don't look at me ! I didn't call , I swear ! yelled Renji. **

**" No, it's was Haruka phone calls seems like thoses Starish dude where calling or maybe her friends, I said in a sad tune."**

**" Don't be sad ! You will get a change to make a move! I can see that you fall for her , said Renji ."**

**" Where are the picture , I wanted to see ,complained Camus."**

**" Well I just registed a fireworks show that was really fun , said Ai."**

**" Really , too bad I didn't came there , said Ranmaru."**

**Well I registed this mini video clip while Haruka and I were sitting in bench. She was sleeping in my shoulder and I did tap this video while she was resting. Guess this video saved my life or else they could have murder me. Just because I had the fun , that's doesn't mean I have to registed. Renji always said to me that memories like this doesn't come often to idols like us sense we are always busy with works. Even thought , I had fun with her . **

* * *

**P.O.V Starish **

**We were really afraid of what we done. We hope that she didn't found out that we were spying on her in her date. But her tone of voices seemed really angry. We decided to bring her a surprise for apologising to her. **

**" what a lame sentence you said Ren , respond Masato unhappy."**

**" It's wasn't my fault , it's was darn obvious , he said in a loud tone."**

**" We were busted because of thoses fireworks ,said Syo."**

**" But we had fun watching it ! Right! said Otoya in a glad ways.**

**" Sure that was fun ! said Tokiya."**

**" Are you sure Ichinose-san ? And to tell you were the one who wanted to spy on them that baldy! said Natsuki."**

**Then we went to Saotome Acadamy and rest in your doom . **

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter !**

**To be continue...**

**Try to found out what will happen to the next day?**


End file.
